1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a product dispenser and carrier for dispensing a solid fabric conditioner inside a dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundry additives are commonly applied to laundry via a liquid either prior to or during the wash cycle or via a treated sheet during the dryer cycle. Laundry may be pre-treated prior to the wash cycle, or the liquid additive mixes with the water during the wash cycle to contact the laundry. The treated sheet tumbles around in the dryer during the dryer cycle to contact the laundry. For best results, either another dose of the liquid or a new treated sheet must be applied each time. Although treated sheets may be used more than one time, they become much less effective with each subsequent cycle. Therefore, using a new treated sheet each time works best to have consistent, effective results on the laundry. In addition, other types of laundry products can be applied prior to placing the laundry in either the washer and/or the dryer. For example, pre-treatment products in either a liquid or a semi-solid form may be applied to the laundry. However, again these products must be applied to the laundry each time before the appropriate cycle.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for releasable attachment to a surface, a product carrier has a first side and a second side, and the product canier is disposable. A solid product is operatively connected to the product carrier, wherein a substantial portion of the solid product extends outward from the first side of the product carrier and the substantial portion of the solid product is exposed. A mating member is operatively connected to the second side of the product carrier. The mating member releasably operatively connects the product carrier to a surface.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for releasable attachment to an inner surface of a dryer, a product carrier has a first side and a second side. A solid product is operatively connected to the first side of the product carrier and has direct contact with laundry in the dryer. A plate member has a front side and a back side, and the front side of the plate member is operatively connected to the second side of the product carrier. A connecting member is operatively connected to the back side of the plate member, and the connecting member is configured and arranged to releasably attach the product carrier operatively connected to the plate member to an inner surface of a dryer.
In a preferred embodiment dispenser for releasable attachment to an inner surface of a dryer, a product carrier has a first side and a second side, and the product carrier is disposable. A solid product is operatively connected to the product carrier, wherein the solid product extends outward from the first side of the product carrier and a substantial portion of the solid product is exposed. At least one magnet is operatively connected to the second side of the product carrier, and the at least one magnet releasably operatively connects the product carrier to an inner surface of a dryer.
In a preferred embodiment method of dispensing a fabric conditioner in a dryer, a product carrier is releasably attached to an inner surface of a dryer. The product carrier carries the fabric conditioner and is replaceable upon depletion of the fabric conditioner. A substantial portion of the fabric conditioner extends outward from the product carrier and is exposed during use.